


[MarkBam] 以上犯下 （下）

by eeempty



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeempty/pseuds/eeempty





	[MarkBam] 以上犯下 （下）

[MarkBam]以上犯下  
by 杯麵餐肉plus蛋

 

.

面前的男孩一手扶着段宜恩早就涨得发疼的性器往下坐，明明刚刚撩人时一副经验十足的样子，结果刚吞下伞状的龟头就呜咽着涨红了脸。最终被段宜恩哄着好不容易坐到了底，BamBam已经只能仰着下巴大口喘息了。

 

可恶…看上去瘦瘦小小的，怎么这里长得这么大。

 

BamBam咬着下唇腹诽，额头上蒙了一层细汗。身体从内部被一个火热坚挺的物什强硬地劈开，即使刚刚被好好扩张了一通，奇特的疼痛和酥麻感也让BamBam难以忍受。肉棒摩擦着穴口的媚肉直直插进深处，交合处连带着整片臀缝和腿根都几乎失去了知觉，偏偏那个肉穴里还不知廉耻，深处泛着一股难耐的痒意，渴望更多更粗暴的对待。

这种时候也不好解释自己其实根本没实战过，只自己偷偷在房间里用小道具摸索了两次吧。就连刚刚勾引人的那句台词都是昨晚从钙片里扒的。

BamBam小心翼翼地抬眼看段宜恩的反应，那人也明显一副不好受的模样，眯着眼粗喘着气。亚麻色的发丝汗湿了搭在额头上，白皙的脸庞上蒸出淡淡的红，而那双眼睛正直勾勾地盯着自己。

BamBam禁不住浑身抖了一下，连着身下那个肉穴收紧，把段宜恩也逼出一声低喘。

泰国小孩下意识咽了下口水，喉结不甚明显地滚动着，躲开了段宜恩越发灼人的视线。他深吸了一口气，终于抿紧唇瓣上下摇起了腰，让身后那张饥渴的小嘴取悦着段宜恩滚烫的阴茎。硕大的龟头随着他生疏的动作在内壁里戳刺，一下下更加深入，却还是维持着小幅度的动作。段宜恩再也难以忍受，捏着BamBam的腰侧，在他往下坐的时候狠狠向上顶，立刻让BamBam的声音猛得变了调。

 

“嗯啊…！就，就是那里…Mark…！”

 

食髓知味的小穴疯狂叫嚣着，让BamBam再管不了什么疼，一个劲地顺着那个角度把敏感点往肉棒上送。段宜恩也被情欲刺激得红了眼，腰腹不断向上快速地发力，迎合着BamBam的动作。

BamBam在上的体位并不能让段宜恩大开大合地抽插，但重力的原因使阴茎进入得格外深，不费什么力气便能抵着穴心快速地操干。坚挺的前端每下都直直撞在小穴最脆弱的那块软肉上，引来穴道更加热烈的挤压和BamBam兴奋的呻吟。

 

“啊Mark…唔啊……再快点…”

 

随着肉棒的刺激，小穴深处开始渗出一股股肠液，沿着粗大的阴茎流到略微外翻的穴口。BamBam被这失禁一般的感觉羞得不行，却又在段宜恩疑惑的目光里开不了口，憋得眼圈都泛起着红。好在那些令他难以启齿的液体很快被快速顶入的柱体打成一圈白沫，沾在两人的交合处，帮助段宜恩更加轻松地进出。

泰国少年又湿又热的穴道让段宜恩也控制不住自己越发粗暴的动作和喘息。他庆幸着自己自己平常一直保持锻炼腹部肌肉，让他能轻松地不停操进小孩身体更深的地方。段宜恩两只手扶着BamBam的腰臀，感受到少年薄薄的一层肌肉在主动迎合时紧绷，又在被插到敏感点时猛地瘫软。

 

段宜恩忍不住恶劣地开口：“Bam…舒服吗？” 

 

海浪般的快感几乎要把BamBam淹没，鲜少经人事的小孩眼神迷离着，过了好几秒才反应过来段宜恩的问题。他一只手正毫无章法地抚慰着自己胸前遭到冷落的乳头，另一只撸动着已经快高潮的性器，脸上却还是一副迷蒙的样子，睫毛上一片水光，耳根也红红的，看上去就像个渴求蹂躏的妖精。

 

“Is it good, Bam?”

 

执着于答案的男人又问了一次，再次蓄力顶上了肉穴里的敏感处，同时掐着小孩就要射了的肉茎根部，逼得BamBam立刻带着哭腔求饶。

 

“啊fuck…yes！我不行了…松开，让……让我射…”

“You like it？”

“Yes…喜欢死了…please, Mark…”

 

从小腹到腿根处的部位已经因为即将到来的高潮紧绷，甚至翻滚起一阵酸麻，让BamBam无意识地绷紧了腰和小穴。然而体内的那根巨物没有一点放过他的意思，戛然停住，在蠕动的内壁和小孩委屈的声音中不为所动。那只掐在性器根部的手也丝毫没有松开。

被迫中断了高潮的感觉让BamBam几乎支撑不住自己的身体，生理性的泪水都快从眼角渗出来，嘴里骂骂咧咧的泰语偶尔夹杂着几个英文或韩文单词。

他抿着唇试图去掰开段宜恩那只恶劣的手，却根本没有力气，反被那人用一手擒住了手腕。比自己大好些年月的男人拉过他的手固定在头顶，一个挺身反转了位置，瞬间被压倒在了床铺里。体内那根肉棒顺势顶到了穴心，彻底击溃了BamBam的防线。

小孩再没有力气抵抗，两条细瘦的腿大开着哆哆嗦嗦，把娇嫩的小穴和性器暴露给面前的人，身体也抽去了筋骨一般任段宜恩摆布，只有嘴上还不认输一样地蹦着脏字。

 

“You…呜嗯...you fucking asshole Mark…”

 

紧接着他就感受到身体里的那根巨物短暂地抽离了，发出啵的水声。无力反抗的小孩还没反应过来就被再次贯穿，爽得眼前一片白光，连脚趾都蜷了起来，嘴边漏出一声绵软的哭叫。

BamBam看着段宜恩把自己的膝弯拉到了肩膀上，水光淋漓的交合处就这么呈现在眼前，几乎是反射性地想踹开身上的人，却被男人反应极快地抓住了脚踝再次拉开。那个原本紧闭的小洞已然被操得熟透了，流着肠液紧紧裹着段宜恩粗大的物什，而臀瓣和大腿都被拍打得发红。

性事里脸皮薄得要命的小孩巴不得即刻昏迷过去，却被身上肆虐的人扶住了脸颊。他看着段宜恩好看得无可挑剔的脸凑近来——他的刘海被随手撸了上去，露出光洁的额头，透着一股能用脸让他高潮的男人味——然后那对薄唇几乎贴上了自己的，湿热的呼吸打在自己脸侧，仿佛要把心脏都揉碎了献上去的性感。

BamBam下意识地闭上了眼睛，在被吮住唇瓣的前一秒感到性器上束缚的那只手松开了来，甚至好心地开始帮他撸动，而身体里的肉棒也重新驰骋起来。

但最要命的是那个人——

 

他几乎是含着自己的唇，带着笑意含糊地吐出这句话，却让BamBam控制不住地绷紧了全身，颤抖着抵达了高潮。

“Yes I’m fucking you baby.”

 

.

 

高潮后彻底脱力的BamBam在段宜恩的怀抱中，任人一下下拍着他的后背。激烈的情事后，两个人心照不宣地相拥着，时不时落下几个不带情色意味的吻，汗津津的皮肤磨蹭着，生出另一种温存。

段宜恩看着怀里的少年餍足的模样，忍不住弯着嘴角。刚刚这小孩射出来时，身下的肉穴紧得让他几乎要控制不住地内射，好在他堪堪抽出来，释放在了那人的腿根。

说实话，他拿这个小家伙一点办法都没有。

他瞥向BamBam难得安静的侧脸，不出意外看见小孩已经有些昏昏欲睡了，只是小孩的身体还在尚未脱离过分的情欲，时不时在他怀里轻颤。

段宜恩随手抽来几张纸巾，草草擦拭过两个人一片狼藉的下半身，再小心地把已然陷入梦乡的BamBam抱去另一个房间里干净的床上。小孩半梦半醒间也揪着他肩上的衣料不放，口齿不清地呢喃着大约是段宜恩的名字，让年长些的少年心里一暖。

抱着新晋的恋人快要入眠时，段宜恩才想起来先前那张照片的事情，以及BamBam不知哪里学来的dirty talk。他再次吻了吻怀中人的额头，嘴边不自觉地挂上一抹笑意。

 

不过，这些小事，日后再说也不迟。

 

-END-


End file.
